


Private Show

by Got7hearts



Series: My Boyfriend is A Camboy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Camboy Mark, College AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Tongue Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark likes to put on a show and Jackson loves to watch until he's been caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty cause I haven't written anything in a very long time. We're talking yunjae days so here it is. I hope y'all like it.

It was a another grueling semester of projects, exams, mid-terms and finals and Jackson was glad that is was finally over. He arrived home from his last class with a deep sigh, “Its over! I’M FREEE!!” he yelled to himself as he plopped down onto his couch. He rested on the couch for a few minutes before he eventually got bored and restless.

“So now that the semester is over, what should I do?” he grabbed his laptop from the side table and sat upright to open it. “I’m just going to surf the internet.” That's usually what he did when he was feeling bored with nothing else to do. He downloaded a few new movies to watch, some new songs but he eventually got bored with those things too and decided on just taking a shower and going to bed for night. He was getting ready to close his laptop when he accidently clicked into a shady website, one those sites everyone avoids because there's always some shady as hell pop ups, but something caught his eye.

“Live cam boys? You can’t be serious.” he chuckled. Jackson wasn’t particularly into boys but he wasn’t totally against being into boys either, he chose his partners not by gender but by how much he was actually into them. “Hmmm it's the end of the semester and I’m little curious...I’ve seen cam girls. But...What do cam boys do?” he clicks the obnoxiously enticing link and is presented with a list of different cam boys to choose from, there’s an option to filter them by all types of preferences. Jackson eventually decides to just skip to the most popular page when a certain boy catches his eye.

“Wow.” Jackson clicks the link with his mouth agape. A boy with bleach blonde hair, pink pouty lips and a very pretty slender body, Jackson thinks, appears on his screen and his interest is instantly peaked. He likes what he sees.

The blonde is sitting in a chair, his legs spread apart giving quite the view of two of his pretty slender fingers slipping in and out of his ass. His wanton moans filling Jackson’s living room. “Oh my god.” Jackson gasps, noticing his pants becoming a little tighter by the minute due to his growing bulge.

Jackson doesn’t think it can get any better than what he’s seeing right now until the blonde boy, who is fucking his fingers into himself, starts to speak in between his moans, “What would...you guys like me….to do for you next?” Jackson observes as a few answers pop up into the chat box on the side of the screen.

“Let’s see if you can take a dildo?”  
“Vibrator.”  
“Let’s see you use your pretty mouth.”

“Oh you’d like me to use my mouth?” the blonde says as he pulls his two fingers out to grab a pink dildo from somewhere off screen. Jackson thinks he’s going to choke on his own drool when the blonde’s tongue darts out to lick the tip of the silicon toy and he spots a small but very evident ball pierced in the middle of the boy’s tongue. “Oh fuck.”

Jackson repositions his laptop on his lap so that he pull his dick out of his now very restraining pants. “I can’t believe I’m really going jack off to a cam boy. But fuck.” He was painfully hard, what’s the harm no one will know and besides this blondie is really cute.

He starts pumping himself as he watches the blonde lap at the pink dildo, licking long wet stripes up the underside of it. He has to bite back a moan when boy suddenly takes the whole piece of silicon into his mouth. The blonde starts back at fingering himself as he works the toy in his mouth, swirling his pierced tongue around the tip every now and then which makes Jackson go insane. He never knew he had a thing for boys with tongue rings until today and he’s never wanted to be a dildo so badly in his life.

“Do you guys like that?” the blonde whimpers, as he hits his prostate with his fingers over and over. Jackson times his pumping with the blonde fingering himself, thrusting up into his own hand every time the blonde lets out little gasps and moans as he hits his sweet spot.

“Fuck yes, we like that.” Jackson growls.

The blonde’s pace quickens and Jackson can tell he’s getting closer as his pants become more frequent and he tries to keep up his pace with the blonde’s, flicking his wrists in quick motions, tightening his grip around his leaking cock. He feels the heat pooling in his stomach right before he cums in his own hand after he hears the blonde on his screen suddenly give out the filthiest and sexiest cry Jackson has ever heard as cums across his own milky stomach with a cute shiver.

The blonde comes down from his high and reaches over to grab a tissues, “Was that good you guys?”

“You’re the best baby boy. Thank you!”  
“Yummy”  
“Can we see it again?”

The blonde lets out a high pitched giggle, that Jackson think is the cutest thing he’s ever heard, as he waves at the camera with a smile plastered across his face, “Well I’m glad you guys liked it but I have to go now. Until next time.” he says before blowing a kiss into the camera and signing off.

Jackson feels like his soul has left his body. “I can’t believe I just got off to a cam boy.”

 

A few weeks pass and Jackson finds himself watching the cute blonde cam boy at least a few times a week. He realizes pretty quickly he has a thing for the boy. He definitely finds him very attractive and very enticing. He just can’t stop watching the boy. It’s even gotten to a point where he’s sent the boy a few dollars which he never thought he would do.

One particular day Jackson is just starting to watch the blonde cam boy’s stream when there’s an announcement from him that he’ll be doing a special private show for his highest bidder. Jackson licks his lips at the thought of having the blonde all to himself but that also makes him nervous at the same time. What would he even say or do with him. Its different from just watching him with a bunch of others horny onlookers.

Even so Jackson really wants to be alone with the boy so he donates a good amount not thinking that he would actually get to be the one who gets the private show with him when an invitation to a private room pops up on his screen.

“No way.” Jackson hesitantly clicks the invitation and is put into a private room, the blonde suddenly coming into view of the camera.

“Hey. You’re the lucky boy...or girl...I guess..of the night” the blonde says with a cute grin on his face. Jackson just stares at his screen awestruct that he’s actually sitting in, virtually of course, a private room with the boy he’s been fantasizing about for the past few weeks.

“Um...Hey are you there?” Jackson finally snaps out of his trance and begins typing. “Oh yeah...sorry. Um. I’m a boy actually.” he enters into the chatbox. The blonde giggles at that. “Okay that’s fine too. I like boys.” he winks at the camera and Jackson once again thinks his soul has left his body.

“So..What would you like to see. Also what should I call you?” Jackson licks his lips and stares at the boy on screen, who is already sporting barely anything on his body. “Uh..What should you call me? Whatever you like I guess.” he enters not really wanting to give the boy his real name and also realizing that he doesn’t know the blonde’s name either besides his username of course.

“Then should I call you daddy?” the blonde teases as he flicks his tongue out, playing with his tongue ring and Jackson think he’s about to release right then and there. “Hey...You wanna turn on your mic maybe?” the blonde says and Jackson realizes that there is a mic option and clicks on it.

“Hey.” he breaths out, voice raspy and deep.

The blonde’s tongue flicks out again. “Oh...nice voice. Very sexy. So can I call you daddy? Now I really want to after hearing your voice.” he says with teasing whine that makes Jackson go crazy. He can feel his dick twitch with excitement every time the blonde flicks his pretty pink pierced tongue out to wet his lips.

“Whatever you want.” Jackson growls making the blonde shiver. “Mmmkay well what should I do for you today daddy?” Jackson really doesn’t know what he should ask of the blonde, anything the boy does will make him burst any minute now anyway. But there is one position he’s always wanted to see the boy in. “Can you get on all fours for me?” he asks huskily. “Sure. Anything for you daddy.” Jackson really wishes they hadn’t decided on calling him daddy cause he doesn’t know if he’ll last much longer if he hears him whine it out again like that.

Jackson watches, his mouth drying, as the boy lowers his camera onto the floor and starts to lower himself onto his hands and knees. The blonde grabs a pillow from off screen to lay his head on as he sticks his ass into the air. “Like this?” he asks. “Yeah.” Jackson breathes out and he pulls down his boxers and sweatpants until they pool onto the floor, his hard cock springing free against his stomach. “Can you turn around for me…” he bites his lip and starts to palm at his dick slowly, as he watches the blonde shift his body around, giving him a nice view of his rather cute ass.

“What I should I do now daddy? I’m getting impatient.” he whines. He hasn’t even ordered the boy to do anything and he already thinks he’s going to burst. “Can you finger yourself for me. I would like that baby boy.” he growls and is pleased at the blondes reactions to his voice. Jackson starts to pump faster as he watches the blonde turn his head back towards to the camera so Jackson can get a view of him slicking his fingers up with his mouth, tongue swirling and darting between them before he enters the first digit into himself.

“Mmmm daddy.” he moans as he pushes his finger in and out of his tight wetness. “Daddy should I try more?” Jackson bites his lip and pumps his cock at the same pace of the boy fingering himself before him, “Yes, daddy wants to see you take more.” his voice making the blonde whine. “Ok daddy.” he breathes out as he adds another wet, slender finger into his tight hole and Jackson can already feel the heat pooling around his lower area. His palm is covered in precum, helping glide his hand up and down his shaft with swift motions.

“It feels so good daddy.” the blonde whines as he rocks his hips back onto his fingers, wetness dripping down his thighs, “I’m so close already.” he whines again and Jackson knows he can’t take it anymore the sight he’s seeing feels like something out his archive of wet dreams, just the squelching, wet sound of the boy's digits moving in and out of himself is enough to push him to the edge.

“Cum for me baby boy.” he growls huskily as he watches the blonde add a third finger, quickening his pace. He pumps himself faster and faster chasing his release as he listens to the blonde’s pants and whines.

“Daddy..I’m...I’m gonna cum now.” he sobs and Jackson watches as the boy cums with a shiver, the sticky, thick substance dripping from his perky cock, which twitches back against his pelvis with every spill. His cum pooling onto the hardwood floor below him. The sight sends a violent jolt of ecstasy through Jackson’s body and his spurts white stripes all over his abs and chest.

“Wow…” the blonde manages to pant out. “That was great...Thanks” Jackson says as he snaps out of his daze. “You were great too. I think I could just cum to your voice alone.” the boy teases with a smirk that makes Jackson want to lick every inch of his body.

“You like it that much huh.” he chuckles. “Yeah I do...daddy.” the blonde drags on the word daddy teasingly and winks into the camera. “Maybe we can play some other time but I have to go now...I gotta clean up my mess.” he says as he starts to reposition his camera back into its original place.

“Or..You could just let me watch you lick up.” Jackson has no idea where this thought comes from but he says it anyway and doesn’t regret a single word as he watches the blonde’s mouth fly open at the request. “Oh really now? Well you’ll have to pay extra for that.” he says as he face settles into another cute smirk. “Hahaha maybe next time baby boy.” Jackson chuckles.

“Hehe ok.” the blonde bites his lip and giggles, “Well I gotta go. Ok?”

“See you around cutie.”  
“Yeah. I hope I get to hear your again. Bye. Thanks again.” Jackson watches the blonde winks at the camera and give him a little shy wave before the screen goes black again and he seriously wonders what’s he’s doing having paid long distance sex with a cam boy he doesn’t even know.

 

Jackson has a few more private encounters with the blonde cam boy, sometimes by the boy’s request and sometimes he’ll make Jackson pay for what he wants. Jackson is just happy the boy seems to have taken an interest in him too to some extent, he mostly likes to get off to his voice. Which Jackson finds kind of weird but then again he’s getting off to a boy he doesn’t even know and his voice is quite sexy if he doesn’t say so himself.

But sometimes Jackson finds himself wondering if he could possibly talk to the boy outside of their cam sessions. But he doesn’t mind the virtually physical relationship he’s developing with the blonde either. He just sometimes wonders what else there is to the boy besides being a camboy but he’s too afraid to ask him. He’s too afraid strike up a conversation that doesn’t end in him cumming into his hand. He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Jackson still understands that this is strictly business for the boy.

 

A new semester quickly creeps up on Jackson. He groans as he hears his alarm go off from his bedside table and manages silent it quickly with a well practiced swat of his arm. “I should have just dropped out.” he whines from underneath the covers.

He spends a few more minutes huddled under his blanket before he decides to get up and shower. He doesn’t have that great of a track record when it comes to timely attendance and he wants to try to be on time at least for the first day. His first class of the semester is some boring art history class that he was forced to take as a pre-req and he's not really all too excited about it but he still wants to leave a good first impression on his professor.

Jackson carefully picks out his first outfit of the semester, going for black jeans, a muscle tee and his black bomber jacket. Deciding on a quick breakfast, he hurriedly grabs a bagel and pops it in the toaster. He starts to put on his black boots and pulls on his backpack while he waits for the bagel to pop up. He walks across the small kitchen to grab his favorite organic strawberry flavored cream cheese and grabs the bagel as it pops out of the toaster, smearing the cream cheese across both pieces. He holds onto one piece with his mouth and holds the other piece in his hands and he walks out the door.

 

He makes it to his first class right on time, he thinks to himself, as he walks in and takes a seat in the back so he doesn’t get caught easily when he falls asleep mid-class, which he knows will happen because he takes no interest in examining and pondering about old pieces of artwork that was created before he was even thought of.

His classmates for the next 15 weeks start to pile into the class one by one while he just continues to munch on his breakfast, that is until his eyes grow wide and he almost chokes on his last bit of bagel as he watches a very familiar bleach blonde boy walks into his class and takes a seat right in front of him.

 _“Are you fucking kidding me…..It’s the blonde camboy.”_ Jackson wants to get up and run away but he just stares at the back of the boy’s head frozen in place. _“Oh my god...he’s..he’s so much prettier in real life. Even the back of his head.”_

Jackson doesn’t know when he stopped breathing but he tries to quickly catch his breath and compose himself when his professor walks and introduces herself to the class. She gets her papers settled and organized before she picks up her attendance sheet and starts rattling off names.

“Mark Tuan.” she booms out into the lecture hall.

“Here.” Mark says as loud as his little voice can manage.

 _“So that’s your name.”_ Jackson grins.

“Jackson Wang.”

“Here.” Jackson’s deep voice rings throughout the classroom causing Mark to quickly whip his head around at the very sound of it. Jackson clasps his hands over his mouth but quickly tries to regain his composure under Mark’s wide eyes. Mark blinks at him a few times before finally turning his head around to focus on the class.

 _“Holy shit...I wonder if he knows it's me.”_ Jackson panics.

After class is finally over, which by the way he hadn't heard or remembered a single thing throughout the whole class, Jackson decides to quickly make a beeline for the exit. He doesn’t want to find out if Mark recognizes his voice or not. There is no way he’s ready to face the boy he’s been jerking off to every other night and having private session with, like _“Hey I’m Jackson. You call me daddy sometimes. I jerk off to you almost every night. You like to finger yourself to my voice. Nice to meet you from outside the computer screen.”_ No. Never. He’ll never be ready.

He’s making his way towards the door when his books suddenly go flying across the classroom floor and shit he’s forgotten to zip his backpack up again. He tries to quickly gather them all up when he feels a slender hand brush against his.

“Sorry..You look like you needed help there.” he looks up to see none other than the virtual love of his life in the flesh, bleach blonde hair in his eyes and biting the bottom of his pink lips. Mark picks up the rest of the books and shyly hands them to Jackson.

_“God..He’s so cute.”_

Jackson swallows and tries to open his mouth to say something but only comes up with, “Uh thanks.”

  
“I’m Mark by the way.” Mark puts out his hand for Jackson to shake.

  
“Jackson.” he emcopasses his rough hand around Mark’s soft slender one, he's watched him insert those pretty fingers into himself so many times, and he feels like he doesn’t want to let go. He notices Mark get flustered and pulls his hand away, putting them back at his side.

“Jackson…” Mark says as his tongue darts out to lick his lips nervously, giving Jackson a peek at his tongue ring. Its his first time seeing it in person and he just wonders what it would feel like against his…

_“Oh god no.”_

“Oh well...uh..see you.” Jackson manages to get out before darting off trying to get as far away from Mark as possible not noticing Mark’s disappointed pout as he watches him retreat.

Jackson decides he’s gotten far enough away and finds himself in one the campus courtyards. He sits at a table away from other people so he can freely freak out over the turn of events. “Oh my god...I cannot believe he’s in my class. I cannot believe I have to spend the next 15 weeks with the boy I jerk off to on the internet.”

Jackson feels his phone vibrating in his pockets as he wails into the table, getting weird looks from students passing by. He fishes it out to see that his friend is calling him and he’s a little relieved. He needs someone to vent to.

“Hey Jackson.”  
“Hey Jaebum...Come save me. I need help.”  
“Haha what happened. Did you get kicked out of class again for being late?” Jaebum laughs on the other end. “No…” Jackson sighs.

“Well I don’t know but you can tell me over lunch. Come out with me and Jinyoung.” Jackson usually doesn’t like to be the third wheel. Especially not to Jaebum and Jinyoung because sometimes Jinyoung likes to palm Jaebum under the table while everyone is eating, but today he doesn’t mind because if he doesn’t vent about his current predicament he might just go crazy. “Ok.” he agrees and starts to get up to make his way to wherever his friends are looking to eat today.

“Alright. Meet us at the cafe by the student counseling building.”  
“Ok. I’m on my way now.”

 

It doesn’t take Jackson very long to get to the cafe. He walks in and quickly spots Jinyoung and Jaebum, but it’s who he sees sitting across from Jinyoung and Jaebum that makes him want to bolt for the door. But unfortunately Jinyoung and his keen eyes have already spotted Jackson before he can even attempt at making his silent retreat.

“Hey Jackson over here!”

Jacksons groans and drags himself over to the table where his friends are seated and is forced to take a seat across from the new guest. “Hey Jackson, this is Mark. He’s Jinyoung’s friend from high school. He just transferred here this semester. Mark this is my best friend Jackson. We went to high school together too.” Jaebum grins. Jackson wants to die when a smirk appears on Mark’s face.

“Oh I know Jackson..We’re in the same class.” Mark says. “What really?!” Jinyoung gasps. “Yeah but I don’t think Jackson here likes me very much since he ran away from me earlier.” Mark giggles and Jackson can’t help but smile at the cute high pitched sound.

“I..I didn’t say that. I do like you….I mean I don’t know you but..” Jackson sputters. He can feel his heart racing every time Mark so much as glances his way. “Oh you don’t know me now?” Mark smirks at him and Jackson is about lose his shit.

 _“Wait...Does he know.”_ He thinks.

“Well I’m glad you guys sorta already know each other. How is the class you’re taking together?” Jinyoung asks. “Boring.” Jackson sighs. “Well Jackson barely paid attention, he was too busy staring at the back of my head.” Mark says nonchalantly as he swirls his coffee around, eyes flickering with mischief.

“Oh really?” Jaebum laughs teasingly at Jackson.  
“Shut up. I was not!” Jackson retorts.  
“Ah. Ok.” and there it is again that cute little teasing smirk that makes Jackson’s heart run wild. He wants to kiss it off of the blonde.

 

They all talk for a bit more and Jackson is a little happy he didn’t escape. He got to learn a lot more about Mark like he wanted to. He found out Mark is actually older than him, he hates eggplants, and got his tongue pierced to make his mom mad. He also got to hear some embaressing stories of him and Jinyoung from high school. But it's still awkward not knowing if Mark knew whether or not Jackson watches his cam sessions. Every now and then during their conversation Jackson would lock eyes with Mark and the blonde would shyly play with his tongue ring but almost in a teasing way that made Jackson’s throat go dry and pants feel a little tighter.

“Well guys I have to go...I gotta go work.” Mark says as he gets up to leave. “Ok call me when you’re done your naughty session so we can catch up some more.” Jinyoung laughs and Mark just sticks his tongue out at him. Jackson’s eyes grow wide at Jinyoung knowing about Mark’s job. Does everyone know? I mean but of course his best friend would know right?

“It was nice talking to you Jackson. See you in class.” Mark says shyly playing with his tongue piercing again.  
“See you Mark.” Jackson smiles. _“You’re so cute.”_

As soon as Mark is out of sight, Jinyoung and Jaebum turn to Jackson, “Well someone has a crush.” Jaebum laughs. Jackson kicks Jaebum from under the table. “No I don’t. Shut up.”

“Hahaha its ok hyung. He’s really cute isn’t he? I think he kinda likes you.” Jinyoung laughs.  
“I hate you guys.” Jackson groans.  
“So what was it that you were so upset about earlier.” Jaebum asks. Jackson groans even louder. “Nothing. It wasn’t a big a deal.”

 _“I’m just stuck in the same class as the boy I touch myself to who happens to also be my friend’s best friend.”_ Jackson thinks as he slams his head into the table. Jaebum and Jinyoung just glance at each other and laugh at his misery. But Jackson wonders how he’s going to survive the rest of the semester with Mark.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and a lot of smut and dirty talk. The end!

Jackson tries his best to avoid Mark, he’s even moved to a different desk on the other side of the room. But it's a hard task when he still has to be in the same room with him for 3 hours a day and 3 days a week. It's been a week since their encounter at the cafe, a week since they’ve held an actual conversation. Jackson feels kind of bad for avoiding the boy but he doesn’t even know what he would say, _“Hey do you know I watch you finger yourself?”_ He can’t.

 

But unfortunately for Jackson his luck in being able to avoid Mark any longer runs out.

 

“Ok class. Today I will be passing out group assignments and since I know how much everyone hates group projects I have decided to pair you all up myself.” Jackson heart sinks at every word coming out of her mouth. His professor makes her way around the room sliding the assignment guidelines onto to each student’s desk and Jackson thinks he’s going to faint more and more the closer she gets to his desk.

 

 _“Please...Please. For the love of god please…”_ Jackson thinks as she approaches him, paper in hand. She hands the paper to Jackson and moves on to the next desk. His hands are shaking just by holding the flimsy piece of paper and it doesn’t get any better as he peers at the top, typed into the corner, “Group Assignment Partner: Mark Tuan”

 

“You cannot be serious.” Jackson whispers, throat drying as he looks back at Mark who also has his paper in hand. Mark looks over at him and winks and Jackson wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

  
  


At the end of class Jackson knows he can’t just get up and leave while everyone else is finding their partners to look over their assignments. He has to talk to Mark or else he would really be rude and obviously avoiding him. He can see Mark walking over to him out of the corner of his eye. “Hey.” Mark says looking down at the floor and Jackson instantly feels bad for avoiding him.

 

“Hey.” He scratches the back of head. “So...This assignment.” Jackson starts.

“Jackson..Have you been avoiding me.” Mark asks finally looking up at Jackson with that stupid cute smirk. “What. No. I haven’t been...I just have a class right after this so I usually have to go.” he lied, not even able to look Mark in the eye as he did.

 

“You’re such a shitty liar.” Mark nudges his shoulder with a giggle. “Sorry.” Jackson blushes, knowing he’s been caught. Now he really feels stupid for not only avoiding the blonde but for lying so lamely about it. He doesn’t know what else to say to him. Of course he wants to talk to him, to get to know him, he really likes Mark, it's just awkward being that he’s seen him doing some pretty obscene things and he doesn’t even know if Mark knows it.

 

_“Stop being so coy with me Mark Tuan.”_

 

“Well I know you don’t like me or whatever but you shouldn’t avoid me now. We’re going to have to help each other and I’m not doing all the work by myself.” Mark sticks his tongue out and Jackson hates it, just seeing that piercing takes his mind to dirty places. “What. Stop saying that. I never said I didn’t like you.” Jackson whines.

 

“Well then why are avoiding me?” he asks, a hint of mischief in his voice and Jackson will be damned if he falls for it because he has a feeling where this is going and he’s not ready at all. So instead of answering the triggering question he peers down at the paper in his hand and diverts the subject, “I think we should work together at the library. Is that ok with you? We can go after every class and…” he looks at Mark to find him wearing a rather disappointed expression.

 

“That’s fine I guess.” he says, voice barely audible, and Jackson feels like he’s somehow rejected Mark but he doesn’t quite understand it yet. It's all so confusing and he wishes he wasn’t such a coward. “Should we go now then?” the blonde asks flipping his pretty blonde hair out of his eyes. Jackson just stares for a minute before answering, “Yeah. Sure.”

  
  


Jackson is finally home and after the very tortuous day he’s had with Mark he’s ready to just give up on life, mainly school. He makes his way over to the fridge, grabs some iced green tea and sinks into the couch with a sigh. “I hate my life.” What are the chances that he would end up watching a cam boy, falling in love with said cam boy, ending up in the same class with said cam boy, and being paired with said cam boy for a project. He had to have done something terrible in his last life.

 

 He finds himself reaching for his laptop and opening it, flicking through channels on the television while he waits for it to boot. After it’s finished booting Jackson finds himself flipping through a few different sites, checking his personal and school email, reading over assignment sheets and looking into purchasing his last few textbooks for class when there’s a ding sound signifying he’s received a message.

 

Jackson’s heart drops as he realizes he’s had the cam boy site tab still up and running, “Oh fuck.” he blurts out. It can’t be, Jackson runs his fingers through his hair nervously and hesitantly opens the the tab knowing exactly who the message is from because said boy sometimes messages him with requests to private sessions because said boy likes to get off at his voice. Jackson’s heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest as he reads the words across his screen.

 

 **Theblondeprincess:** so are you avoiding me?

 

He can’t be serious Jackson thinks. Its driving Jackson crazy not knowing for sure if Mark knows that he’s the same guy from his art history class, that he’s his best friend’s friend, and this message is certainly not helping. Jackson has no idea how he should even respond. He hasn’t visited any of Mark’s sessions since the day he appeared in his class and sat in front of him.

 

 **J-flawless:** no..I’ve just been busy.

 **Theblondeprincess:** busy with what? not with me that’s for sure hehe :P

 

“ _Oh?”_ Jackson thinks.

 

 **J-flawless:** well you know...school and stuff.

 **Theblondeprincess:** you’re in school?

 

Is he really going to play this game. Because Jackson doesn’t think he can take it any longer. Since when do they have conversations that don’t involve finger fucks and hand jobs anyway. Well either way, he’s tired of being pushed around so two can play this game blondie.

 

 **J-flawless:** well yeah. of course I am. aren’t you?

 **Theblondeprincess:** oh wouldn’t you like to know.

 **J-flawless:** I would.

 **Theblondeprincess:** haha well I’m not telling you :P

 **J-flawless:** why not? scared I’ll come find you?

 

Jackson notices it takes the blonde twice as long to respond to him. Maybe he’s scared him a little but he’s tired of Mark being the only one to play cat and mouse.

 

 **Theblondeprincess:** who said I was hiding though?

 **Theblondeprincess:** if you want it, you should come and get it.

 **Theblondeprincess:** daddy :P

 

Jackson’s mouth goes dry as he reads the three messages over and over. Mark is really good at this game and he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He should just give up and tell Mark who he really is, that is if Mark doesn’t already know. He finally musters up the courage to even respond.

 

 **J-flawless:** maybe next time princess. daddy has homework to do.

 **Theblondeprincess:** hehe ok. well see you soon ;*

**Theblondeprincess has signed off.**

 

 _“See you soon?”_ Jackson sighs. Mark is driving Jackson crazy in more ways than one. Not only was the blonde attractive but now he’s started playing this weird game with him that’s kind of turning him on.

  
  


The two boys end up spending quite a lot of time together through their group project and Jackson isn’t really sure he’s handling it well. He tries to his best to keep the topic of conversation about their project so as to avoid any awkward moments or revelations. But it's getting increasingly harder by the day.

 

Class is finally over and Jackson feels like his brain is fried, he can barely keep his eyes open in class. It's just so boring. He’s gathering his book up to tuck them away in his bag when he feels a hand on his shoulder, “Hey..Do you mind if we go to library a little later today. I have something to do.” Mark asks. Jackson can’t help but think about how cute Mark looks today dressed in an oversized baby blue sweater and light colored jeans. “Um. Sure. I’ll see you later then.” Jackson says. “Ok see you. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

  
  


It's far later into the day than Jackson had expected when he gets a text from Mark saying he’s finished up whatever business he has but he doesn’t want to postpone finishing up this project anymore than they already have so he heads over to the library. “Hey!” he sees Mark waving over to him from down the hall. They meet in the middle where the entrance to the library is, “Hey Mark.” he noticed Mark has changed his outfit a bit since earlier, sporting a rather revealing black tee that cut all the way to his chest and tight black jeans that gives Jackson the greatest image of his ass.

 

They both start for the door when Mark tries to pull on the handle and it doesn’t open. “Wait the library is closed?” he laughs, the sound is still the cutest thing Jackson thinks he has ever heard in all his twenty-one years of living. “I didn’t even know the library closes.” Jackson frowns, “Now what? We have to finish this project by tomorrow.” he whines.

 

Mark bites his lower lip and looks at Jackson, “Well we could finish it at my place. I mean I live really close by so…” Jackson starts panicking just thinking about being alone with Mark, let alone in his apartment where he fucks himself for a bunch of horny people on the internet, one of those people being himself. But does he really have any other choice the project has to be done tonight or else it's their asses and GPAs. It's a huge chunk of their final grade and he can’t afford to fail because he’s afraid of pouncing on the blonde.

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” he finally blurts out and immediately regrets it as Mark starts doing that thing where he teasingly plays with his tongue ring. “Follow me then.” he smirks.

  


The walk to Mark’s place was pretty short and thank god because the silence between them was getting increasingly awkward by the minute. Although Jackson is pretty sure it was only awkward for him because Mark seemed to be taunting him the entire way with his mischief glances and flickering of his tongue. Jackson is also pretty sure he’s almost full on hard from imaging rubbing his dick against Mark’s said tongue every time it slipped out the boy's mouth to wet his lips. And Jackson would also deny that he paid so much attention to Mark’s tongue that he had a count of how many times it came out of said mouth.

 

They finally reached Mark’s door after walking through a very nice lobby if Jackson did say so himself and taking an elevator to the sixth floor of the apartment building. Mark enters his pin number, stepping in first, with Jackson trailing behind him, walking into the spacious living room. _“He must really be making a lot being a cam boy and all.”_

 

“Do you want anything?” he was snapped out his trance, “Uh sure. Water?” Jackson said nervously placing his bag down next to the couch. He kneeled down to open the bag, pulling out his laptop and assignment papers, setting everything up on the coffee table. Mark reentered the living room from the kitchen with two glasses of water in hand. He placed one in front of Jackson and sat in the space next to the other boy on the couch. “Thanks.”

 

“So shall we finish where we left off.” the blonde says and Jackson swears his heart has stopped because Mark places his hand on his thigh, using it to stabilize himself as he reaches over his entire body to grab his own laptop sitting on the side table next to Jackson. He was giving the other boy an up close and personal view of his slender neck which Jackson would love to leave beautiful marks all over. Jackson swears he sees that stupid smirk on the blonde’s face for the hundredth time as he retreats to his original position on the couch. Jackson can smell his lingering scent, he smells like roses and marshmallows, and Jackson wonders if he taste like them to. But he snaps out his daze, “Uh yeah. Let’s do that.” he nods nervously.

 

_“Get it together Jackson. Get this work done and get the fuck out of here.”_

 

They manage to get most of the project done when Jackson’s bladder is about to burst from all the water he’s been drinking throughout night, which helps him keep his body temperature down because he’s sure it feels extra hot in the room with Mark.

“Hey. Where’s your bathroom? I gotta pee.” Jackson laughs. “Down the hall to the right.” Mark giggles as he watches Jackson get up to head to the bathroom.

  
  


Mark decides to finish up the last of the project while Jackson is the bathroom because he's starting to feel a bit tired and he types a lot faster than the other boy, “Hey Jacks, I’m going to just finish up on your end ok?” he yells to the boy who’s thoroughly enjoying emptying his bladder down the hall. “Yeah. Ok. Thanks.” Jackson yells back.

 

He goes to pick up Jackson’s laptop to settle it in his lap when he notices something at the top of the screen. “He has so many fucking tabs open. Jesus.” Mark is feeling a little nosey so he skims through some of the tabs quickly but one immediately catches eye and he opens it only to be greeted with his very own cam boy profile page. Mark’s are blown wide as he skims through the page and finally comes across what’s looking for. Jackson’s username.

 

 **J-flawless.** Mark chuckles.

 

He quickly closes out of the tab when he hears Jackson coming back from his bathroom break. He looks up at the other boy who’s fixing his sweatpants, which by the way Mark had definitely not been staring at his dick print all night. Jackson sits back in his spot on the couch and Mark looks over at him, not yet having a plan of attack but he’s a little tired of teasing Jackson and wants to get on with it.

 

“So...Jackson.” he starts biting his bottom lip. Jackson turns his attention to the blonde, “Yeah?” Mark slips his tongue out lick his lips because he had long since noticed it drives the other boy crazy. “You know what my nickname was in high school?” he chuckles. He watches as Jackson’s facial expression turns into a confused one. “Uh no? What was it?”

 

“Princess.”

  
  


Jackson feels his throat go completely dry at the word that just came out of the blonde’s mouth. What is he playing at now Jackson wonders. He’s too tired to play cat and mouse with Mark right now and he’s in a very dangerous position, being that ya know he’s sitting on a in couch in said cat’s apartment. “Oh. I wouldn’t haven’t guessed that one.” Jackson says trying his hardest to avert his gaze from the other boy. “You want to know why,” Mark continues, voice dripping with mischief as he gets close enough to Jackson’s ear that he can feel the blonde’s breath. Jackson is for sure he’s close to death via intense orgasm.

 

“Because I looked so much like a girl. Oh and all the boys loved to call me that while they fucked into me.” And yes, Jackson’s heart has definitely stopped as he feels the ball in the middle of Mark’s tongue press against the shell of his ear. It feels wet and warm and Jackson’s dick is begging to be released at this point. Next thing Jackson knows the blonde is on his lap gazing down at him with the most lustful expression he’s ever seen. What is happening.

 

“I….” Jackson starts, words getting caught in his throat. “You what daddy? Or should I call you **J-flawless**.” Mark breathes into his ear. Jackson’s eyes grow wide as saucers, “You...You..Knew this whole time didn't you?” he stutters out. Mark licks his ear again and his dick twitches again the boys ass.

 

“Not the whole time. Well. Your voice...It's kinda hard for me to forget. After hearing it the first day of class I recognized you then but I didn’t want to confront you about right then and there. I wanted to be sure.” He explains while working his slender hand into Jackson’s shirt, sending a shiver through other boy’s body. “So how did you know for sure?” Jackson sinks into Mark’s touch, letting the boy feel all over his body.

 

“You should really close all those damn tabs Jackson.” Mark growls and watches as Jackson’s eyes grow wide again, as he grinds down on Jackson’s very hard member, getting a deep moan from the other boy. Mark loves it, he loves the other boy’s voice, his own cock twitching against Jackson’s stomach every time he gets a raspy deep moan from him.

 

“So I left the stupid tab open. What a lame way to get caught.” Jackson gets out through a groan. He feels like he’s going to literally explode every time Mark’s cute ass grinds against his hard dick but he sure as hell doesn’t want the boy to stop. “Daddy…” Mark whines as he rocks his hips against Jackson’s.

 

“Yes princess..” Jackson breathes out and it's exactly what Mark wants to hear. He lowers his head back down to Jackson’s ear, “Fuck me, please.” he whines.

 

Jackson’s mind is a complete haze, a mess, a beautiful mess, as he crashes his lips into Mark’s. They’re kissing and it's wet, it's sloppy, it's dirty and Jackson loves it. Its everything he’s fantasized about at night, his hands in his pants getting himself off to the image that’s now become a reality. Mark slips his tongue into Jackson’s mouth and he feel the ball of Mark’s piercing flickering inside grazing his own tongue. Jackson takes this as his chance to finally takes a hold of Mark’s tongue with his mouth and suck on it.

 

Mark lets out a muffled whine, “Mmmmm daddy.”

 

Jackson pulls away from the kiss, a thin line of spit connecting their tongue lingering between them. “You like that?” he whispers into Mark’s ear. “Yes. I want more. Please.” Mark moans as he starts to rock his hips against Jackson again.

 

“So needy princess.” Jackson growls.

 

Jackson lifts Mark with a tight grasp on his hips and flips their positions. Mark is now the one sitting on the couch with one of Jackson’s knees in between his legs, which are now spread out waiting for the other boy “Why do we still have our clothes on?” Jackson questions with smirk as he starts to undress himself and Mark. He pulls off both of their shirts and receives a soft yelp from the blonde when he suddenly and roughly lifts his hips and pulls off Mark’s pants and boxers.

 

“Wow. I’m liking all this man handling that’s happening right now.” Mark giggles feeling his cock spring free against his stomach. “Good cause you won’t be able to walk for days when I’m done with you tonight.” Jackson growls as he kneels down in front of Mark who is eagerly waiting for his next move. Mark yelps again as Jackson grabs him by the thighs, pulls him forward and he throws the boy’s limbs over his shoulders. He lines his mouth up with Mark’s hole and licks at it hungrily before slipping his tongue into him.

“Oh my fucking god.” Mark gasps, lungs suddenly feeling like they’ve run out of oxygen. Jackson is thrusting and flickering his tongue inside the blonde causing him to lace his slender fingers into Jackson’s black locks. His grip tightens as Jackson swirls the wet muscle against his walls, “Jacks….Daddy. Fuck..Please. Please. It feels so gooood.” Mark cries. He doesn’t know where Jackson’s new found confidence comes from but he’s absolutely loving it.

 

Jackson can no longer take all the whining and moaning Mark is doing above him so he slips his tongue out of Mark’s tight hole, receiving quite a disappointed reaction from the other boy but it's ok because he’s about to wreck him.

 

He litters the boy’s thighs with a few blossoming love bites before he stands up from the floor and grabs Mark by the back of his neck. He gazes into the blonde’s half-lidded eyes, “Are you ready for daddy?” he breathes out, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. “Yes yes please.” Mark whimpers, grabbing onto Jackson’s hips and pulling his sweats down, letting his cock to spring free inches from his face. The blonde’s eyes grow wide at the sight before him, he figured Jackson was packing but jesus, his mouth watering just looking at his thick, long dick. Mark can’t help himself as his tongue darts out for a taste only to be denied by Jackson, threading his hand through his blonde hair and yanking his head away.

 

“No princess. Nobody said you can taste.” Jackson growls.

“Well fuck me then.”

“Where’s the lube?” he asks.

“Bedroom.”

“Well let’s go.”

 

They both somehow make their way to Mark’s bedroom granted they crashed into a few walls while sucking the life out of each other, nevertheless, they made it. Jackson picks Mark up and throws him onto the bed and the blonde is already reaching for the lube tucked away in his bedside drawer. He throws it to Jackson, who is making his way onto the bed chasing after Mark. Jackson opens the bottle and squeezes some of the wet substance onto his fingers.

 

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you with my fingers for a long time now.” Jackson mentions and he positions himself in front of Mark, hovering over the boy’s slender body. “Oh yeah? Was I not fucking myself good enough for you?” Mark teases. “Of course you were but I wanted to be the one to make you into a mess.” he says lifting the blonde up by the hips again and inserting the first finger into him.

 

Mark whimpers as Jackson slowly pushes his finger in and out of his hole. “More daddy please…” Jackson decides to accept the request by entering another finger into the blonde, cock twitching as he watches the blonde take his fingers so nicely. He starts to quicken his pace when he feels Mark opening up a bit more, fingers scissoring his tight hole. “Fuck yes...more more.” Mark whines as he rocks his hips back into Jackson’s fingers. Its this motion that also causes Jackson to add a third finger to the action making Mark to cry out in a fit of unrecognizable words.

 

Mark is wet and ready and Jackson knows he can’t take the sight below him any longer or else he’s going to cum just by finger fucking the smaller boy. He pulls his fingers out of him receiving yet another disappointed whimper, “I know you feel empty without me princess but don’t worry I’m about to fill you up with more than just my dick in a minute.” Jackson breathes into Mark’s ear, making the blonde squirm and whine beneath him. Jackson grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing more of the substance out into his palm, he starts to lather his hard, thick length of with it, groaning as he fists himself.

 

“Daddy...What should I do for you tonight.” Mark whines out at the sight of Jackson pumping his length above him.

 

“I want you face down, ass up.” Jackson growls. His wish is Mark’s command as he moves to position himself exactly how Jackson wants him. He whimpers as Jackson roughly grips him by the waist and pulls him back towards him, lining his dick up to his entrance. Mark feels his own cock twitching against his stomach as Jackson rubs his dick against his puckering hole, teasing him, I guess this is revenge for all the teasing Jackson has endure from the blonde.

 

“Don’t tease me Jackson.” Mark warns.

 

Jackson suddenly stops rubbing his cock against Mark’s ass and yanks the boy’s head back by his hair, “Fuck!!” Mark cries out. “What was that?” Jackson whispers into Mark’s ear. “What’s my name Princess?” Mark whines, flicking his tongue out.

 

“Da...daddy.” he whimpers. Jackson stands back up and levels his cock up once more with Mark’s entrance only this time he actually enters, slowly and cruelly. “Oh FUCK..Jacks...Daddy please.” Mark cries. Jackson groans at the tightness, the wetness, and the sounds Mark is making beneath him. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last, so as much as he wants to play with Mark, he needs to move fast.

 

“I’m going to ruin you Mark Tuan.”

 

“Well you haven’t done shit yet..So. FUCK..” the blonde doesn’t even get the rest out before Jackson is pounding into him at a brutal pace. So much for letting him get use to having his fat dick inside of him, not that he didn’t ask for it anyway. Jackson crashes his hips into Mark over and over, his dick pounding into his sweet spot, which didn’t take him long to find, over and over. And Mark is seeing nothing but stars, mouth agape, tongue out and head pulled back by Jackson’s grip of his hair.

 

“Daddydaddydaddy.” Mark chants like it’s the mantra he lives by. Jackson can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, Mark feels so good, so tight and wet around his aching member. He never wants this to end but he feels it nearing.

 

“You’re taking daddy’s dick so well, princess.” Jackson growls as he fucks deeper into Mark. “Oh fuckfuckfuck...Daddy please. It's so deep.” Mark sobs, tears streaking down his face, he can feel Jackson in places he’s never felt before. “But you love it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes..I love it..I love it please don’t stop.” he begs but he also knows it's coming to end as he can feel his own pool of heat settling in. Jackson’s dick feels so good inside him he doesn’t even know what to do with himself, he honestly feels a little drunk and his body feels like mush. “Fuck...I’m close Mark.” Jackson groans as his thrusts become frantic and sloppy, Mark’s wetness dripping down in between them, the sticky white substance covering Jackson’s entire shaft. It’s a sight to behold and Jackson never wants to forget what he’s hearing or seeing right now. Mark is a sobbing mess below him and he knows the boy is about to lose his mind.

 

Jackson grabs a hold of Mark’s leaking member and starts to pump him as he thrust into the boy. “Mmmm I can’t take it anymore daddy...I’m gonna cum.” Mark whines through his sobs. He takes a few more of Jackson’s hard thrusts and suddenly cums hard into the other boy’s hand. Jackson is sent hurdling over the edge as he feels Mark’s wet, warm walls clench around him and he cums with loud groan. His orgasm racking through his body as he spills into the blonde, filling him up just like he promised.

 

Mark sinks into the bed immediately after feeling Jackson remove his dick from his body. “Well. Fuck.” he drags his fingers through his sweat slickened hair. “Daddy really knows how to take care of his princess.” he giggles.

“Yeah. And princess really knows how to take daddy’s dick too.” Jackson lets out his infamous screeching laugh. “Shut up.” Mark bites his shoulder and he cuddles into Jackson’s side. “Should I stay and cuddle my little princess.” Jackson asks not sure if he’s allowed to stay or if this was just casual sex and he should leave now before it gets awkward.

 

“You were gonna leave me? After wrecking me like that? I think I deserve some cuddles.” Mark pouts. Jackson smiles and pulls the smaller boy into his toned chest. “I just wanted to make sure kitten.” he says as he buries his face into the blonde’s hair, allowing sleep to overtake them both.

  
  


After that blessed day Jackson’s secret had been revealed and he got the best fuck of his life, Jackson started to notice something strange about Mark’s behavior. He was certain that the blonde haired boy was avoiding him. It's been a week since they had last spoken and it was mostly about finishing up their project. He didn’t know exactly what he had done to upset the boy, he even cuddled him and spent the night afterwards. So why was he being avoided. Mark wouldn’t even give Jackson a backwards glance as he sat in front of him in class everyday. Maybe everything that happened between them didn’t really mean anything. Jackson found himself feeling really upset just by the thought that Mark would consider what happened between them to be a one-night stand. Then again what was it really all about to begin with. Their sex was always casual, just because this time it happened offline didn’t mean anything and Mark was trying to show him that.

 

“I feel played.” Jackson sighed, ruffling his hair out of frustration.

  
  


Jackson is rolling around on his bed out of boredom when he gets a phone call. He rolls over until he's close enough to reach for it and grab it off his bedside table. “Hey Jacks!!! You need to get out the house and come out with us.” Jaebum yells excitedly into the phone before Jackson can even get a word in. “Um ok? Where are you guys going?” he doesn't really want to go out but he needs something to distract him from thinking about Mark.

 

“This club near campus!! Come join us!!” Jaebum is clearly already somewhere inside the club by the way he's yelling over the music that's blaring in the background. He can also hear Jinyoung yelling “We miss you!” somewhere over the booming bass. “Ok ok I'm coming. Just give me a minute ok?” Jackson groans as he rolls off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. “Alright! See you. I'll text you the address.”

 

“Yeah.” Jaebum hangs up and Jackson makes his way over to his closet. He hasn't gone out to a club since the break before last so he has no clue what he's going to wear. He puts together a few outfits before he decides to just go with a nice pair of black jeans, a black tshirt, with a black leather jacket and a black cap to top off his outfit of the day. All black to match how his soul is feeling after Mark fucked and passed him. After a shower he decided to head off to the club.

  
  
  


When Jackson arrives at the club, the music is blaring, bodies are littering the dance floor and bar and he's already feeling like he wants to retreat back to his bed. Which is unusual because he's usually always down for a few drinks and senseless grinding with strangers. But he's just not feeling it tonight. He hasn't been feeling like himself at all since Mark's started avoiding him. He misses him and his stupidly cute smirk.

 

“JACKSON!!” he’s snapped out of his deep thoughts when he hears Jinyoung screaming his name from across the club. He sees the black haired boy waving him over and starts to make his way to his friends, who are seated at a table already littered with empty drinking glasses and liquor bottles. “Hey..” Jackson starts as he approaches the table, he looks around only to stop in his tracks when he sees the very blonde he hasn't been able to get out of his thoughts for the past few days.

 

“Hey!! You made it! Marks here too!” Jaebum winks at Jackson and he feels like the tension between him and Mark could be cut with a knife as they lock eyes.

 

“Hey Jacks…” Mark says softly looking away with a tint of a red painting his cheeks. “Hey Mark…” Jackson rubs the back of his neck nervously looking away. Jackson notices Jaebum and Jinyoung share a look of suspicion and he begs them not to ask about the awkwardness with his eyes. “Well ok then haha….sit down Jacks.” Jinyoung chuckles. Jackson sits down in the only space left which is conveniently next to the blonde.

 

Jackson and Mark sit next to each other sharing very little words and Jackson has already downed a few drinks to help with the awkward tension between him and the smaller boy. But he doesn't think it can get any worse before he almost chokes when Jinyoung and Jaebum, who have been busy swapping spit for the last 20 minutes, announce they're going out to dance. Jackson tries again to beg them with his eyes to stay and not leave him and the blonde alone but they don't comply this time. They both just send him another wink.

 

Jackson sneaks a look at Mark, who is distracting himself with his phone, he looks so sexy yet dainty. He’s wearing a pair of blue jeans that are ripped at the thighs and an oversized white sweatshirt that gives him cute sweater paws. Jackson can’t stop staring at him and he wants so badly to ask the blonde why he's been avoiding him but again he's too scared. Something about Mark just seems to make Jackson freeze up, Jackson who is usually hyper and says whatever comes to his mind, can’t bring himself to speak. It's been this way ever since he met Mark, but it's only Mark who makes him feel this way.

 

“Hey...Mark. Let's dance.” Jackson suddenly blurts out and Mark opens his mouth to try and reject the offer when the ravened haired boy pulls him up by the hand and leads him to the dance floor. Jackson has no idea what he's doing but he wants to be near Mark, he wants to feel him, get lost in him.

 

“Jackson...” Mark breaths out as Jackson starts to move his hips against him. Jackson holds Mark by the waist and continues to move his body against the blonde's, loving the little gasps he gets every time their hips meet. Mark wraps his arms around Jackson's wide shoulders and places his head in the space between his neck and shoulder. “Mark...Why are you avoiding me” Jackson breaths into Mark's ear sending a shiver down the boy’s spine. “I'm not.” he whimpers into his shoulder as Jackson begins grind aggressively against him. “Don't lie.” Jackson warns as he pulls away enough so he can look into Mark's eyes.

 

“I'm sorry.” Mark voice is barely audible as he pushes Jackson away and starts to make his way off the dance floor and to the exit. Jackson doesn't think twice and follows Mark's trail. He's done playing games and he just wants the blonde.  “MARK!” Jackson calls to him as he pushes through the throng of people crowding the club. He trails Mark until they reach the exit and he follows him out into the cold night air.

 

“MARK!! STOP!!” He finally closes the gap between him and the blond, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. Jackson pulls Mark closer to him and freezes up again when he's finally able to get a good look at the boy’s face. He's looking at Mark and the blonde has tears welling up in his eyes threatening to paint his face. “Mark. Please. Whats wrong. What did I do?” Jackson pleads with the boy only to be met with silence. “Please don't cry. I'm sorry.” he pleads and lets go of his wrists.

 

“Jackson.” Mark whispers. Tear begin to fall across his cheek and Jackson feels terrible like he's just stepped on a kitten. “Mark I'm sorry. Ok. Are you mad at me? Is it because I didn't tell you who I was or or....I'm sorry ok!” Jackson rambles as he pulls the blonde into a tight embrace.

 

“Jackson. It's not that.” Mark starts through his sniffles. He clings to Jackson tightly, burying his face into the boy's chest and he feels so warm against his body. “Then what is it? Why haven't you been talking to me? What did I do.” Jackson threads his fingers through Mark's blonde strands, comforting him as he rubs his scalp in gentle circular motions.

 

“I just...I was scared cause I really started to like you and I didn't think you would want to have a relationship with me. Like a real one. Not just sex.” Mark rambles into Jackson's chest. Jackson feels a rush of relief wash over his body as he's listening to Mark’s confession.

 

“That's all? You like me? Why didn't you just say that? Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you?” Jackson says as he squeezes Mark's slender body. “Well you know..Because of what I do. Not a lot people are ok with that so I don't like getting attached….I thought you only liked me because of you know….that.” Mark mutters, a faint blush crossing his cheek.

 

“You're so cute.”

“I really like you Mark. I don't care that you're a camboy. I couldn't stop thinking about you when you were ignoring me.” Jackson confesses. “Really?” Mark pulls away, looking up at Jackson as he plays with his tongue ring nervously. “Yeah princess. I actually missed you.” Mark looks like he's about to burst into another fit of tears because he is and he does, “Hey what the...Why are you crying again?!” Jackson pulls him into his chest again. “Cause I'm happy.” he whimpers as he rubs the tears out of his eyes.

 

“God you're so cute Mark Tuan.” Jackson whispers into Mark’s blonde locks. “It's cold out here though. Let’s go home ok?” Jackson presses his lips softly against Mark’s forehead and threads their hands together.

 

“Ok.” Mark smiles and Jackson feels his heart flutter. He can't believe this is all happening right now.

  
  


They make their way to Mark's apartment hand and hand. When they finally arrive, they get rid of their shoes and jackets at the door and make their way to Mark's bedroom. “Can we cuddle?” Mark asks nervously, blushing as he sits down on the bed averting his gaze from Jackson's.

 

“Sure princess.” Jackson climbs into bed and let's Mark wiggle his way onto his chest where he snuggles comfortably as if they're two puzzle pieces that perfectly snap together. “Hey Mark.” Jackson starts as he cards his fingers through Mark's hair. “Yeah Jacks…” Mark says faintly, Jackson feels so warm that he can feel sleep slowly approaching him. “Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?” he asks curiously even though he knows the answer. He just wants to hear it come from the blonde's mouth.

 

“Do you want to be Jacks?” Mark buries his face deeper into Jackson's chest. “Yes. I do.”

 

“Ok. Then you are.” Jackson smiles and plants a kiss on Mark's lips causing the blonde to let out a giggle. They gaze into each other’s eyes for bit before Mark’s pierced tongue darts out and tries to taste Jackson's bottom lip. “Hey there.” Jackson growls. Before Mark can make another move Jackson is on top of him with his hand in the blonde’s pants. “Well…” Mark gasps as Jackson grasps his forming erection.

 

“You started it.” Jackson says as he gives Mark open mouth kisses down his neck. Mark threads his fingers through Jackson's raven strands, pulling his head down to his mouth so he can lick the shell of his ear.

 

“How would you like to shove your dick down my throat while hundreds of people watch?” Mark breaths into Jackson's ear.

 

Jackson pulls away a bit to look down at Mark, lust written all over his face but he can't tell if he's serious or not. “Can I tie you up?” Jackson questions. “Whatever you want daddy.” Mark whispers, flicking his tongue ring out at Jackson.

 

“Then why aren't you on your knees yet?” Jackson growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this fic would get this much love! Thank you guys so much for reading and showing it some love! I hope you like the end haha! I had meant to finish it all in the same week but I had a little writers block. I also decided to maybe turn this into a series. Because why not.


End file.
